poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Traverse Town (Duck and Tech's Story)
Duck and Tech have arrived in Traverse Town Duck: We're back in Traverse Town? Tech: Why we're back? Master Yo appeared behind them Duck: Hey, Master Yo. Master Yo: Great for you to join us. Tech: What happen? Master Yo: Troubles. I was hopping one of you could help. Tech: I see. When did Ace and Rev gets here? Master Yo: Right, Tech. Why can't they be the quick on the uptake? Duck: Well, you see... Ace's a little... (Chuckled) Master Yo: Now let's get down to the Problem. We've got bad Dream Eater on our hands. It keeps jumping between worlds. No only that, it knows how to summon creatures like it pretty powerful ones, too. The others are on a mission top stop it, but they needed some help. Duck: The others? You mean Yin and the others. Master Yo: Yes. They all found their Game Partners, and My Daughter is over fighting in the other Traverse Town. In fact, Ace and Rev is helping them out. Duck: Great! So why can we do? Master Yo: You see, the Dream Eater just reappeared in the Fountain Plaza. I send Yuck and his partner to face it. Tech: Okay. Thy are going to the Fountain Plaza Master Yo: Tech, Rev. There's something else you need to know. Tech: Know what? Master Yo: These Two Traverse Towns separated by the Portal.. I was under the impression they were parellel worlds, but it looks like Joshua was wrong. Duck: Wrong about what? Master Yo: That's where it gets hard. After you, Rev and Ace left. Yin crossed the Portal to join her game partner. Did you notice Players have a mission timer inscribed on their hands? Well, what should got to the other side, Yin had more time left on her clock than her partner. And when Yuck's partner crossed over from the other side, she had LESS time left. Duck: So risk flows differently here and there? And how come? That's true of any two worlds. Their awakening would be running on a different time axis, too. Master Yo: Yep. I understood that. But if these Traverse Towns were parellel worlds, then time would flow the same in both. But it wasn't, edge they are not parallel worlds. Tech: You means there's a past... And the future. Master Yo: No, not that. The world's are clearly separate- it's not just time that sets them apart. As you yourself noted every world flows at its own pace, which tells me that for all their similarities, these are two distinct worlds. Tech: Distinct Worlds? Master Yo: Yep... But this is all conjecture. It's like the same world I imagined by two people. What does that tell you? That we're in... Duck: A dream... Master Yo: Yep. Right again, Duck. And in which case none of this matter one bit to me or my friends. But you and the others, I think it might be a vital clue. Tech: Okay... Thank. But did you need us at the Plaza? Master Yo: Boy. I'm running out of "Rights." Duck: Be right back. At the Fountain Plaza Tech and Duck saw Yuck and Lina fighting the Dream Eater Tech: Yuck! Yuck: Finally. You made it. Duck: What happen to your Dream Eater? Yuck: I don't need it after I got my Game Partner. And I don't need you and Tech! Lina: Oh, boy. Five Minutes ago it was "Where's Duck and Tech?"- now the line? Yuck: Whoa! Whoa! Don't say that! Lina: (Laugh) You must be Tech and Duck? Sorry, my friend is acting so stupid Yuck: I am not! You always gotta go around and...and make me embarrassed! Lina: Since when? You sided with the good because of me. "A Villain who wants to join the Good Side for getting some fans." Tech and Rev are gonna laugh Yuck: Tech, Duck. You gonna sit there and let her get in my style? Tech: We're sorry, it's just... You two are cut from the same cloth. Lina: I know! Yuck: I'm not made of cloth! Yuck laugh Lina: Yuck looks and talk like a hero, but there's a heart of gold in there somewhere. Duck: Yep. He's come through for me, so I know what you mean. Yuck: You see? I'm a-.... Lina! You didn't just call me a hero again! They laugh and the Dream Eater look Angry Tech: Okay. Now we muffled it's feathers. Duck: Hey! Tech: No offence. Ready to do this? All: Yeah! Yuck and Lina are fighting the Dream Eater and the Dream Eater is escaping Yuck: Tech! Rev! We'll handle these guys. Lina: You go after that thing! Tech: Okay!